1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching to a cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for installing in a cap and dispensing a cooling medium onto the head of its wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for head cooling devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A First Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,292 to McPherson teaches a head wear device for cooling the wearer during athletic activity or work. The device is comprised of a cap having interior and exterior surfaces. At least one opening to at least one defined compartment chamber within the cap. The chamber is formed therewithin the interior and exterior surfaces of the cap. The chamber interior having at least one surface being of material capable of transmission of fluid from the chamber interior to the cap's interior surface.
A Second Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,607 to Benevento, Jr. et al. teaches a cap utilizing evaporative cooling interior apparatus that includes a cap having a generally dome-shaped head covering portion defining an interior cavity. A plurality of elongated tapered porous liquid evaporating pads are removably secured within the cap interior in a spaced apart arrangement. A plurality of air passage channels are formed between the evaporative pads to promote air circulation about the pads within the cap interior. The pads are formed of a porous material having the capacity to absorb and retain a substantial quantity of liquid such as water. The pads preferably contact the user's head and provide a cooling effect thereon as the liquid within the porous pads evaporates.
A Third Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,579 to Tremblay et al. teaches a head cooling device for mounting over a person's head, generally within a headgear or a safety helmet. The device comprises: a housing, defining a main body enclosing a generally closed pocket, for containing ice cubes therein, a mouth, at one end of the main body, and an intermediate flooring, for supporting the ice cubes inside the pocket spacedly from the mouth. Thus, the flooring remains spaced at all times from the scalp by a spacing gap. The flooring is bored at its periphery, for enabling water droplets from the melting ice cubes to escape one at a time from the pocket, freely through the spacing gap and toward and against the person's scalp. Flexible bands are used, integral to the housing, for releasably anchoring the housing to the head in generally overhanging fashion.
A Fourth Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,745 to Mainus teaches a visor adapted to be worn on the head of a user that includes a brow band having a top surface and a bottom surface extending between a first end and a second end. An attachment strap extends between the first and second end to form with the brow band a headband variable in length to facilitate snug engagement on the head of the user. A sunshade extends outwardly from the bottom surface of the brow band in a fixed relationship with the headband. A first tube is included in the brow band and has a first axis extending between the first end and the second end of the brow band. Similarly, a second tube is included in the brow band and has a second axis. The first tube is disposed tangential to the second tube with the first axis generally parallel to the second axis. A water absorbent cooling material is disposed in at least one of the first and second tube to facilitate evaporation while cooling the head of the user.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for head cooling devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.